La Caída de las Sombras
by lunaticomoony
Summary: Mi versión de cómo Lupin se volvió licántropo.


**La caída de las sombras**

**Por: Spookylunático**

Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling.

Mi historia de cómo Lupin se convirtió en licántropo.

John Lupin caminaba por el callejón Diagon, en busca de algunos ingredientes para pociones; seguido por su pequeño hijo Remus, de tan sólo seis años de edad. Remus miraba con interés para todas partes, un pequeñín curioso de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos color miel. ¿Qué es eso papá? Preguntaba de vez en vez, señalando a los vistosos aparadores. John Lupin miraba con cariño a su hijo, tratando de responder rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su hijo ya tenía nuevas preguntas para él.

-Tranquilo Remus. Oye¿que te parecería un helado?

-¡Genial papá¿De chocolate y vainilla?

-¡Por supuesto! vamos, iremos a la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

-¡Siiiiii! Respondió Remus, dando saltitos de alegría.

Estaban por llegar a la heladería, cuando un hombre de aspecto andrajoso, pasó junto a ellos rápida y descuidadamente, haciendo que los paquetes que John llevaba en sus manos, cayeran al suelo y los ingredientes que había comprado, se regaran por todas partes. No era la clase de persona que buscara pelea, pero le pareció que la actitud de ese hombre había sido muy desagradable, así que no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta: -¡Oiga¡Al menos podría haber pedido una disculpa!

Realmente no esperaba que el tipo se disculpara, así que se avocó a recoger los ingredientes, con su varita mágica. Sin embargo, percibió un aroma desagradable y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el hombre que lo había empujado.

-¿Decías algo?- Dijo el individuo con una voz áspera y pastosa.

John Lupin pareció desconcertado, ya que el hombre lo miraba retadoramente. Se repuso y sin apartar la vista de él, respondió: -Dije que al menos podría haberse disculpado.

-¿Te crees que eres mejor que yo!-. Dijo el hombre, empujando a Lupin, quien luchaba por contenerse. Remus miraba asombrado la escena, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-No he dicho tal cosa-. Repuso Lupin, tratando ahora de calmar al hombre, quién por su aliento, parecía alcoholizado.

-¿Tratas de lucirte frente a tu hijo, no¿Eh? Es eso¿verdad?-. Continuaba el hombre, mientras seguía empujando a Lupin, haciéndolo retroceder, hasta que lo hizo tropezar con una loza suelta en el suelo, haciéndolo caer.

Remus se aproximó asustado a su padre, pero el hombre lo sujetó por el brazo. Remus lo miró atemorizado, tratando de zafarse. El hombre lo miraba de una forma desagradable, clavando en él sus ojos inyectados de sangre. John Lupin se puso de pie de inmediato, sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo al hombre, haciendo que soltara a Remus, quien cayó al suelo también, asustado y llorando.

El hombre se levantó y se arrojó iracundo hacia Lupin, quien seguía apuntándole con la varita, pero en ese preciso instante aparecieron dos aurores.

-¡Basta Greyback!- El hombre se detuvo de inmediato, mirando hacia los hombres que se aproximaban con la varita en alto.

-Yo no he hecho nada¡este imbécil que cree que puede tratarme como si fuera basura!-. Se defendió el hombre llamado Greyback.

-Ya es suficiente, será mejor que te largues. A menos que quieras pasar una temporada en Azkaban-. Le dijo uno de los aurores.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-. Preguntó el otro auror a Lupin, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de consolar a su hijo, que aún se encontraba muy asustado.

-Sí, estamos bien, muchas gracias.

Mientras el otro auror escoltaba a Greyback, hacia la salida del callejón Diagon, Lupin lo observaba aún desconcertado; no alcanzaba a entender la actitud de ese sujeto, quién le lanzó una mirada desagradable por arriba del hombro, mientras se alejaba. El auror le había ayudado a recoger sus paquetes y mientras se los ponía en las manos le dijo en voz baja. -Señor, será mejor que se ande con cuidado de ahora en adelante. Ese hombre podría tratar de tomar represalias.

-¡Pero si yo no le he hecho nada¡Él fue quien me atacó!

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero haga lo que le digo: tome sus precauciones... mire, en realidad no tengo ningún sustento para lo que voy a decirle, pero ese sujeto Greyback es un licántropo. Nunca hemos sido capaces de probar nada, pero creemos que él se ha encargado de morder a unas cuantas personas durante los últimos meses. No hemos encontrado a nadie que testifique en su contra, por eso sigue en libertad.

-Y piensa usted que trate de... Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el otro auror gritó desde lejos: -¡Oye, Pruett¡Ya vámonos!

-¡Ya voy! Respondió el auror a su compañero y se despidió de Lupin, mirándolo significativamente y se alejó.

Ya en casa, durante la cena, John Lupin parecía contrariado. Le preocupaba lo qué ese tal Greyback sería capaz de hacer y le parecía inconcebible que si existían sospechas respecto a su comportamiento, anduviera libre por las calles, amenazando a la gente. Su esposa Rosaline lo miraba con curiosidad. Intuía que algo andaba mal; normalmente no solía hacerle preguntas a su marido, ya que en realidad, era muy poco lo que ella entendía sobre su mundo debido a que ella no era bruja; no obstante, y al ver la turbación de su esposo, decidió aventurarse.

-John¿ocurre algo malo?

-Bueno es que... tuve un percance esta mañana, en el callejón Diagon.

-Cuéntame.

-Es... sucede que tuve un incidente con un sujeto y después me enteré de que se trataba de un licántropo.

-¿Un licántropo? Eso es un hombre-lobo¿verdad¿Pero qué hay con eso?-. Respondió ella desconcertada.

-Mira, los licántropos no son buenas personas... digo, mientras no hay luna llena y no están transformados, parecen personas normales, pero cuando se convierten en lobos, pueden ser muy peligrosos. Eso sin mencionar, que éste tenía una muy mala actitud.

Rosaline aún no parecía reconocer el verdadero motivo de preocupación de su marido, y continuaba observándolo con aprensión. En eso el silencio fue roto por la vocesilla de Remus.

-Ya terminé mami. ¿Puedo irme a jugar?

-Si cariño, sólo recoge tu plato, por favor.

Remus hizo lo que su madre le ordenó y se fue a su habitación a jugar, seguido por la mirada tensa de su padre que ahora se lamentaba de haber llevado consigo a su hijo aquél día.

No obstante, varios meses pasaron después del desagradable encuentro con Greyback y no había sucedido nada extraordinario desde entonces. John Lupin se sentía algo más tranquilo, aunque aún tenía sus reservas sobre el tal Greyback y continuamente revisaba "El Profeta", buscando específicamente ataques ocasionados por hombres-lobo.

Remus, mientras tanto, parecía haberse olvidado por completo del asunto y esperaba pronto poder ingresar a la escuela. Siendo su madre muggle, ella deseaba que su pequeño recibiera una buena educación y que estuviese bien preparado cuando le llegara el momento de ingresar a esa escuela de magia de la cual su marido le había hablado tanto. Una tarde, Remus salió al jardín a jugar con unos pequeños animalitos de plástico que su madre le había obsequiado: - ¡Entonces llegó el león¡¡¡Rooaaar! y todos se asustaron mucho... ¡ahora viene el tigre¡¡¡Grrrrrrrr¡¡Entonces el tigre se pelea con el león!-. Decía Remus mientras movía las figuritas, fingiendo una reñida batalla; su madre lo observaba desde la ventana de la cocina, mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Todo el día se había sentido algo contrariada y realmente no comprendía el por qué; también le preocupaba que su marido no hubiese llegado todavía. Trató de tranquilizarse escuchando algo de música, así que se alejó de la ventana para encender la radio; comenzaba a obscurecer, así que decidió que ya era hora de que Remus entrara en la casa. Salió a llamar a su hijo y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el jardín. Comenzó a llamarlo a grandes voces pero Remus no respondía. Angustiada cruzó la verja que bordeaba la pequeña casa y se encontró con los animales de juguete de su hijo. Comenzó a rodear la casa tratando de encontrar algún rastro de su hijo, mientras continuaba llamándolo a gritos. De repente se topó con su esposo que llegaba en ese mismo instante y tan rápida y claramente como pudo, le explicó lo que pasaba.

-Quédate aquí, iré a buscarlo.- Respondió John y salió en busca de su hijo, llamándolo desesperado. La noche iba cayendo con una rapidez asombrosa y la angustia de John iba en aumento. Tenía que encontrar a su hijo de inmediato, esa noche había luna llena. Las sombras pronto cubrieron todo y John tuvo que hacer uso de su varita mágica para poder alumbrar su camino. Se detuvo un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento y entonces escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre. "¡Por favor, no!" Pensó John y con renovada energía emprendió una carrera desesperada en la dirección de donde creyó que provenía el ruido que unos instantes antes le había hecho palidecer. Finalmente llegó hasta un claro en medio del bosque, alumbrado por la luna llena. Ahí había dos figuras, una de ellas pequeña y temblorosa que se encontraba encogida en el suelo, cerca de un árbol. La otra, descomunal y monstruosa, se aproximaba a su pequeña víctima, mirándola con avidez.

-¡No!- Gritó John al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor hacia el licántropo, que se preparaba para saltar sobre Remus. La bestia rodó sobre un costado, pero sólo quedó algo aturdida; aprovechando ese momento, John trató de acercarse a su hijo, pero antes de que lograra llegar hasta Remus, el licántropo se arrojó sobre él, haciéndolo caer y ocasionando que la varita se la cayera de la mano. John trataba de quitarse a la bestia de encima, mientras Remus, saliendo de su estupor y luchando por superar su miedo, buscaba una rama grande con la cual golpear al licántropo. "¡Vete Remus¡¡Corre hacia la carretera!" Gritaba John, tratando de evitar que la bestia cerrara sus enormes fauces en su garganta. Sin embargo, Remus comenzó a golpear a la bestia en la cabeza; el licántropo exacerbado por los gritos de John y por los golpes, débiles pero molestos que le propinaba el chiquillo, le lanzó un zarpazo a éste, haciéndolo retroceder asustado. Remus comenzó a correr entonces, tratando de llegar a la carretera, tal y como su padre le había indicado. La luz de la luna llena, que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles, alumbraba su camino de cuando en cuando. Sin él mismo poderse explicar el cómo, lograba vislumbrar ahora lo que parecía ser la carretera. Aceleró el paso con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho, pero de repente, su carrera fue detenida y un inmenso dolor le agobió; el monstruo lo sacudía con fuerza y el se sentía como un muñeco de trapo; todo se puso oscuro y Remus ya no supo más.

William Johnson manejaba su vehículo con tranquilidad por una solitaria carretera rural; volvía a casa después de su trabajo en una compañía de la ciudad. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que, por una leve fracción de segundo, creyó ver que algo se había movido en el bosque que rodeaba el camino. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero se detuvo unos cuantos metros más adelante, dio la vuelta en u y retrocedió hasta el punto donde creía haber visto algo. Se orilló, detuvo el vehículo y apagó el motor. Sacó una pesada herramienta de debajo de uno de los asientos y tragando saliva descendió de su auto.

Se internó unos cuantos metros en el bosque y entonces lo vio. En medio de un charco de sangre, había un pequeño niño tirado. William se sorprendió tanto que soltó la herramienta que llevaba en la mano. Recuperándose de su estupor, se aproximó al cuerpo del pequeño y se dio cuenta de que estaba con vida. Rápidamente se despojó de su saco y envolvió el cuerpo exánime del niño. Se dio la vuelta con el pequeño en brazos, decidido a llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Ya estaba muy cerca de la carretera, cuando escuchó ruidos detrás de él. Se volvió rápidamente y lo que vio entonces lo impactó a tal grado que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas. Era una especie lobo. Un lobo gigantesco, de enormes ojos amarillos y de fauces que chorreaban sangre. La bestia se lanzó contra él, pero un destello de luz, salido de quién sabe dónde, alcanzó al animal, haciéndolo caer a una profunda zanja. William no se quedó a averiguar lo que había sucedido, corrió hasta su automóvil y colocó al chico con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Arrancó su vehículo tan rápido como pudo y tomó la dirección del pueblo.

William llegó al hospital del pueblo y se dirigió de inmediato al área de urgencias.

- ¡De prisa, este niño necesita atención médica!

Las enfermeras se movilizaron de inmediato, al tiempo que interrogaban a William.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue atacado por un lobo.

- ¿Un lobo¡Pero si no hay lobos en esta zona!

- Pues estoy seguro de que no era un perro, tuvo que ser un lobo¡por poco me ataca a mí también!

- Espere aquí, nos haremos cargo-. Dijo finalmente una enfermera, empujando bruscamente a William hacia un lado; otra enfermera se aproximó a él.

- ¿Es usted el padre del niño?

- No, no, yo simplemente lo encontré a un lado de la carretera... -. Respondió William algo nervioso.

De repente, la puerta del hospital se abrió de par en par y tres hombres de aspecto peculiar irrumpieron en la sala de espera, uno de ellos se aproximó a la enfermera; el hombre mostraba numerosos rasguños en la cara y en los brazos.

- Soy John Lupin, mi hijo Remus fue traído aquí¿no es verdad¡Un niño de seis años que fue atacado por un lobo!-. Instintivamente, Wiliam se hizo hacia atrás, tratando de pasar desapercibido. La enfermera miró al recién llegado algo sorprendida y respondió.

- Así es señor, se encuentra ahora en la sala de emergencias pero... ¿qué hace!... ¡NO PUEDE PASAR! -. Pero John no la escuchaba y seguido por los otros dos hombres se introdujo en la sala de urgencias y tras múltiples reclamos de las enfermeras y del médico que atendía al niño, salió con Remus en brazos.

- ¿Está loco! No se da cuenta de que...-. Uno de lo hombres que habían entrado al hospital con John se aproximó al médico y le dijo: - Créame, no hay nada que puedan ustedes hacer, debemos llevar al niño donde pueda recibir la atención adecuada-. Después de eso, todo fue confusión y sin que nadie comprendiera como, tanto los hombres como el niño, se habían esfumado.

William por su parte, que se había escondido detrás del mostrador, temiendo que el padre del niño pensara en acusarlo a él de haber lastimado al chico, se asomó cautamente al no escuchar ningún ruido más. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía; podría jurar que aquellas personas se habían desvanecido en el aire, pero lo que más le impactaba era que, tanto el médico como las enfermeras, habían vuelto a sus actividades habituales como si nada hubiese pasado; sólo salió de su estupor cuando una enfermera que tenía la mirada algo extraviada, se acercó a él y le preguntó si podía ayudarlo en algo. William se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dio las buenas noches y salió del hospital, más confundido de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Muchas horas después, John Lupin se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Un sanador se aproximó a él con cautela y le habló.

- Señor Lupin, hemos logrado controlar la hemorragia, y le estamos suministrando pociones regenerativas de sangre; la herida era profunda, pero Remus es muy fuerte y ha reaccionado muy bien al tratamiento; ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro y está conciente, así que tal vez quiera verlo.

Lupin asintió y se puso de pie con dificultad, encaminó sus pasos hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, pero se detuvo y sin voltear a ver al sanador, dijo:

-Ahora él es... no hay duda alguna¿verdad?...

- Me temo que no, señor Lupin. La herida que le ocasionó el licántropo nunca sanará del todo, pero desgraciadamente, ambos sabemos que esa no es la única secuela... ahora él es...

- Por favor, no lo diga.

- Señor Lupin, créame, el chico fue muy afortunado... él podría haber muerto.

- Y supongo que tener que vivir marginado es mucho mejor-. Respondió Lupin ásperamente, encarando al sanador.

- Escúcheme, entiendo que no es fácil de aceptar; pero aún podría haber alguna alternativa. Siempre las hay, no debe darse por vencido. Lo más importante ahora es que usted respalde a su hijo; él va a necesitarlo más que nunca.

- ¡Pero es que usted no lo entiende¡Cómo voy a darle ahora la cara, cuando no fui capaz de defenderlo! Yo sabia que esto podría haber sucedido y...

- Señor Lupin, las heridas que usted tenía cuando llegó aquí, nos hablan de que hizo hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. No debe sentirse culpable-. Respondió el sanador al tiempo que le daba una leve palmada en la espalda. – Ahora trate de calmarse. Su hijo le está esperando-. Lupin asintió, respiró hondo y se introdujo en la habitación donde se encontraba Remus, quien parecía algo adormilado.

- Hola hijo... ¿cómo te sientes?-. Dijo John, acercándose a su hijo y sujetándole una mano.

- Bien papi... ya casi no me duele la pierna-. Respondió Remus, suavemente al tiempo que tocaba la cara de su padre, que aún lucía algunos rasguños; entonces el pequeño añadió: - Ese "mostro" me quería comer papi, tuve mucho miedo.

- Ya no hay monstruo, hijito; ya se fue... tu lo ahuyentaste porque eres muy valiente-. Respondió John, tratando de mantener firme la voz.

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo papi?

- No, Remus. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Yo no quería papi, yo no quería ir con ese señor malo, pero el me cargó y luego me dejó solito en el bosque, dijo que me iba a dejar ahí para que el "mostro" me comiera-. Dijo Remus, esta vez derramando algunas lágrimas. John lo abrazó y ahora él también lloraba; tratando de recuperar la calma, dijo: - No fue tu culpa hijito; todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Ahora debes descansar; en la mañana vendré con mamá para verte.

Arropó a Remus y le dio un beso en la frente, ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Remus, que preguntaba tímidamente: - Papi¿es cierto que ahora yo también voy a ser un "mostro"? Porque eso decían las personas que me curaron.

John se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Se aproximó a su hijo y se agachó para hablarle al oído.

- Escucha hijo. Ponme mucha atención, porque esto es importante. Cada vez que haya luna llena tu cuerpo va a cambiar de forma. Será sólo una vez al mes y no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora para evitarlo; pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por curarte. ¿Me has entendido?

- Pero yo no quiero ser un "mostro" papi.

- Y no lo serás hijo... dame tu manita-. Dijo John al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Remus y la colocaba sobre el pecho de éste – ¿Lo sientes¿Sientes tu corazón? Ese eres tú hijito, ese eres tú. Eres mi Remus y para tu madre y para mí siempre serás nuestro hijo. ¿Lo comprendes?-. Después de una leve pausa, Remus asintió, abrazó a su padre y se arrebujó entre las sábanas para dormirse.


End file.
